


Wild

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [42]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of cross dressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Remote control sex toy, flirting via cupcakes, more sex toys, take it or leave it, this was written in 2018 and has not been edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: After many months of her coming in to his mothers cafe where he works, Hiccup finally works up the nerve to ask out the hot blonde in the leather jacket. He didn't realise he was in for quite such a wild ride.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960921
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Wild

**Another old one I noticed hadn't been cross posted to AO3.** **You may recognise one of the venues in the fic borrowed from _Ridiculous,_ but the two aren't related. This isn't a sequel.   
**

**First part - in italics - is in the past.**

-HTTYD-

_"Ah, is it that time of day again son?"_

_Hiccup ducked his head shyly as his mother hovered, watching him mix the strong coffee with a splash of cream and hazelnut syrup, knowing the person who wanted it would be there any second now. Sure enough..._

_"Valka!"_

_"Good morning Astrid."_

_The walking fantasy herself came through the door, smiling and waving when Hiccup appeared from behind the coffee machine with her drink already made. She got the same thing, at the same time, on the same days, three times a week on her way to college._

_Hiccup counted down the gaps between seeing her. With a wicked smile, golden-blonde hair and an a_ _lmost obscenely tight leather jacket hugging to her waist and hips... he was hopelessly attracted to her._

_"Waiting for me again?"_

_The girl winked, fixing Hiccup with her big blue eyes as he handed across her ready made drink. She had exact change ready to pay for it, and if he wasn't mistaken, her smirk widened a little when their hands brushed as she paid him._

_"N-no. Just know you're a regular."_

_As if he wasn't embarrassed enough, Hiccup hit his head on a nearby table while picking up a dropped spoon on his cleaning round. Heard Astrid giggle to herself as she sat enjoying her drink - sat indoors, with an 'outdoor' cup but Hiccup's mothers cafe believed in recycling, and Astrid didn't always stay in to drink - Monday and Thursday's classes started earlier than Wednesdays, which was today. However, Astrid occasionally left early for other reasons on s Wednesday._

_Maybe Hiccup knew her routine a little too well._

_After Astrid left, Hiccup left Justin and Tuff out front and headed into the back to start icing some Bewilder-bites. His mother was there, refilling pots with loose leaves for the million types of tea her cafe did._

_"I think she likes you, you know."_

_Hiccup squeezed the pipette too hard, swearing under his breath as excess green splodged across the white chocolate cake. He put the ruined cake aside - it was lucky he inherited his mothers natural lean build, the amount of sweet treats he went through - and looked over at his mother._

_"What?"_

_"Astrid. I think she likes you. Maybe you should try asking her out."_

_He stared at his mother like she had sprouted a second head._

_"Are you mad?"_

_"What's the problem? Live for today son."_

_"I can't even talk to her without stammering."_

_Placing the lid on a glass jar of Darjeeling, Valka came over and ruffled Hiccup's hair - after he moved away from the cake._

_"You're a wonderful young man and she would be lucky to have you. Do what makes you happy Hiccup."_

_Hiccup shook his head, went back to icing the cakes he'd baked that morning. His mother shook her head fondly, but she didn't let it drop until Hiccup agreed to try and ask Astrid out. He waited for Monday, to try and mentally prepare. And so if she said **no,** he had two days to recover his ego and she'd leave quickly to avoid embarrassment._

_On Sunday, he had a stroke of inspiration. Hurried down to the kitchen, much to his mothers amusement as he started mixing cake batter. Next morning when Astrid came in, he had her drink ready as usual. She smiled as she came up to the counter, face creasing in confusion when Hiccup handed her a cake box._

_"I don't order cake."_

_Hiccup shrugged awkwardly, waiting for Astrid to open it as he reached for her coffee. She did so, looking down into the box with a row of cupcakes iced to spell out "Fancy A Date?" for a minute._

_"Great minds think alike."_

_Astrid took her drink, handed Hiccup her exact change and a folded piece of paper._

_"Call me. If you want this cake box back, that is."_

_He stared, stunned as Astrid left with coffee, cakes and a cheeky smile in his direction from the door. Hiccup served another customer on auto pilot, at which point Valka appeared with a fresh box of cherry and green tea, which someone was buying and had been waiting for._

_"Did you do it?"_

_Hiccup held up the sheet of paper with Astrid's name, phone number and a little heart scrawled in the corner._

_"I think so?"_

_-future-_

"There's an app for _everything_ these days."

Hiccup commented as he read the instructions that came with the couples latest... purchase. Astrid took them after, laughing as she did so.

"Isn't that the point? So you can turn it up and down whenever?"

"Well, yeah, but I feel like the folk who developed smart phones didn't envision Bluetooth sex toys."

Astrid winked, looking at the toy in question. Vibrating love eggs, as they were called. Hiccup thought it looked like it was shaped based on the bubbles in a lava lamp, but they were designed to be discreet, worn while out and about... and remote controlled. Astrid's idea, not his, although he did quite like the idea now of being able to give Astrid a sudden jolt of pleasure wherever, _whenever._

"I'll make you a deal."

Hiccup looked over with some trepidation; the first time Astrid said that, it had involved anal sex and strap ons and he hadn't walked straight for nearly three days. The next time, he'd not sat comfortably for another two aftwr agreeing to them trying out a riding crop. It was all amazing, but he immediately feared for his backside.

"What deal?"

"I'll wear this and you can have the app tonight, if you wear _these."_

Astrid held up a pair of her own briefs, silk and lace and he instantly felt his gut tighten with heat. She smirked, _knowing_ what the prospect would do to him.

"You want both of us to be about ready to jump each other the entire night?"

"Damn straight. Deal?"

Hiccup took the little silken torment from her hand.

"Deal."

Preparing for their date that evening found Hiccup in his smart button down and Astrid's pants, already squirming slightly as the satin-smooth texture rubbed on sensitive skin. Astrid was already dressed, appeared in the bedroom and giggled playfully at the sight of him as he sat on the edge of their bed to put on socks and trousers.

"I should have gotten you a matching singlet. You can't sit still with silk on your chest."

Hiccup growled, contemplating reaching for the app on his phone already so Astrid would start the night frustrated like him.

"You got your egg thing in?"

"Not yet. No lube in the bathroom" Astrid dug into their bedside table, retrieved a sachet of it from her last trip to the sexual health clinic "and I figure it'll be more comfortable going in with a little help."

Pulling his trousers up, Hiccup stood and reached for the things Astrid was holding. Her eyes lit up as she handed them over, laid back on the bed and hiked up the deep red skirt she had on. Hiccup ran a hand over a ticklish inner thigh, enjoying Astrid's soft exhalation and shiver. He squeezed out the sachet, coating the bumps of the toy and reaching down to guide it into place. Astrid widened her legs, knowing full well Hiccup considered saying bugger the date and just having her there and then.

She gasped slightly as it pressed inside her, taking a few deep breaths while her body worked to accommodate it.

"You ok? You need more lube?"

Astrid shook her head, lowering her legs and letting Hiccup help her sit up with his dry hand.

"Oh, that's strange. But it was just unusual, none of my other toys are shaped this way."

She shimmied into her underwear while Hiccup washed lube off his hand, then resumed putting on his socks and shoes. He picked up his phone from the side, opened the specific app to the toy.

"This has to be the weirdest thing I've ever used Bluetooth for."

Any doubt he had for whether or not it worked was put aside when Astrid moaned, legs almost giving out from under her as she shook.

"Down, down!"

Hiccup looked, saw there was an intensity meter and lowered it. Astrid continued to utter sinful sounds, but she didn't look to be having as much trouble standing up. Hiccup's trousers were already a little tight; if he weren't wearing black, he wouldn't be decent to go outside. Tugging up the zips on the sides of his boots - they had laces but the zips were quicker - he was near ready to go. After a dab of aftershave and a futile attempt at hair control, he was done.

"Shall we, milady?"

"We shall good sir."

Picking up his car keys and his jacket, Hiccup patted his pocket to check for his wallet and held his free hand out toward Astrid. She took it, sauntering through the door with a little sway in her hips she knew would draw his eyes. He locked their door behind them, pressed the button to electronically unlock the car door. He waited for Astrid to sit down in the passenger side, then pulled out his phone and gave her a jolt.

Her eyes widened and she jumped as if receiving an electric shock, and her surprised moan was louder than he expected on the street.

Oh, this could be **fun.**

Hiccup wasn't unaffected, lace detailing taut on his thighs and silk rubbing against his cock leaving him constantly aroused. Astrid _knew_ what it would do to him... he turned the vibrations up, left Astrid writhing and gasping next to him as he drove them to the restaurant for date night. It wasn't super fancy, but the food was good and the atmosphere warm and comfortable. They weren't people interested in grandeur or tiny food artistically arranged on gold-plated plates.

"Fuck! Hiii-ccup!"

He didn't let up until he knew Astrid was close to coming, could sense it in the way her neck flushed red and her moans became low pants with intermittent swearing. Turning the vibrations off altogether, Astrid fell limp in her seat, clutching at the handle on the door like a lifeline and turning dilated pupils to him.

"You. Are. _Evil."_

"Hey, before I met you I was an awkward dork."

Astrid climbed from the car on slightly-shaky legs, cheeks pink and eyes bright. If Hiccup suggested having sex there in the car park, Astrid would probably go for it.

"True. I didn't expect you to be a closet deviant... not that I'm complaining, I was worried you would run a mile the first time I brought out the handcuffs."

"Thought about it. Imagine if I had."

"I would've had to find a new coffee shop, in case your mom poisoned me for violating her little boy."

Hiccup snorted, knowing his mother came across rather overprotective when it came to girlfriends. However, she had approved of Astrid immediately, and their relationship had gone from strength to strength. And kink to kink. Like Astrid's toy collection - Hiccup had a toy box, Astrid had an X-rated treasure chest - or Hiccup's newfound lingerie kink. He'd put them on as a laugh first time, only to discover they felt _amazing._

And there went his cock again, hardening further as silk scraped enticingly across erection. This was going to be a **long** night. But he envisioned a _very_ happy ending for both of them, after the inevitable and pleasant torture.

They got shown to their table, and after the waiter handed them drinks menus and turned away, Hiccup watched Astrid's grip on the menu tighten as he turned the vibrations up. He hummed to himself as he perused the menu, heard Astrid fighting with the urge to moan aloud in the semi-crowded restaurant. He shifted in his seat, trying to subtly adjust his erection but it only served to frustrate him further as soft material cupped and rubbed him with every movement.

"So, what are you having Astrid?"

He received a heated glare that said Astrid definitely considered answering with "you, _now",_ before she tried to compose herself enough to answer.

"U-usual... Hiccup?"

"Yes milady?"

"P-lease?"

Astrid looked genuinely desperate, probably not wanting to come there and then. Hiccup lowered the buzz, but left the very lowest setting on. She looked relieved enough, breathing more steadily at least as she squirmed in her seat.

"How are you managing over there?"

"Suffice to say I'm glad I'm wearing black."

Her answering smirk almost made Hiccup up her vibrations again, but he figured leaving her constantly stimulated but, judging by her muted responses compared to the gasping, writhing, twisting in the car, not enough to actually bring her off was revenge enough.

For now.

By the time their starters were cleared, Hiccup could feel his underwear was damp with precum at the front, and Astrid's cheeks were flushed pink, pupils dilated and eyes dark. The server put their mains down, turned away and she leant across the table. Hiccup tried not to get distracted by the way her cleavage was on display when she did so.

"We're skipping dessert."

"Oh? But I was so looking forward to dessert."

Astrid audibly growled, and Hiccup was vaguely concerned that she would go for him with her steak knife. She leant back, looking surprisingly calm.

"You'll pay for this, you know that?"

Hiccup tapped the 'up' button on his phone screen, smiling as Astrid shuddered.

"I look forward to it."

She set in to her steak with undue aggression, whilst Hiccup cut his hefty beef burger in half to make it easier to lift up, dipped a few of the thick cut chips in the accompanying sauce before he moved on to the burger. Only Astrid Hofferson could make a lewd display in public with curly fries...

He turned the egg off when Astrid's legs started to shake, knowing he would pay for it later when he insisted on dessert. She perked up when Hiccup ordered the tiramisu to go, winked and said it could wait in the fridge while they... let off some steam. Even ordered her own sweet treat.

"I'll have the black forest gateaux."

"To go?"

Hiccup almost laughed as Astrid nodded, half-expecting her to say something about why they were having it to go. It was Hiccups turn to pay - they took turns, rather than work out half and half and calculating percentage of tips, so he paid the bill while Astrid excused herself to the bathroom. He almost expected her to take the toy out, but when she came back and he turned it on she stumbled slightly, fell against him and Hiccup managed to cover it as a cuddle.

"Let's get out of here."

They made it to the car before Astrid launched herself at Hiccup, pinned him to the door and kissed him stupid. Giggles in the background met his ears, and he saw a couple walking past as Astrid let him up for air.

"Must be something in the drinks here love!"

"We better get you two!"

Astrid bit his collarbone, dug her fingers into his waist and his knees went weak. They were dangerously close to a rather public encounter if she didn't stop, boldly rubbing a hand over his swollen cock before she circled the car and left him clutching the car for stability.

"Well? Open the car?"

Hiccup fumbled for the keys, got the car open and climbed in before his legs gave way. Astrid was no better, fixing him with heated stares that made his cock twitch in its silken confines. The drive home was tense, blistering as Astrid whimpered, clutching the headrest behind her as she arched and fought against the restraint of her seatbelt.

They stumbled through their front door, barely making it a dozen steps before Astrid was pinning Hiccup to the staircase, grinding against his cock and ravaging his mouth with her own. He could feel the vibrations still going, perilously close to coming before they made it to the bedroom where he knew Astrid would make him pay for leaving her so desperately aroused.

"The food!"

Astrid leant back, looked at him like he was mad.

_"What?"_

"The desserts. They need to go in the fridge!"

Astrid growled, climbed off him and grabbed the bag from where they ate that had hit the ground some time ago... Hiccup had lost track of when.

"Get upstairs."

He didn't need to be told twice, scrambling up the stairs and making it to their bedroom in probably record time. Astrid came up the stairs a minute later, though he heard her detour to the bathroom and started undressing himself while he waited.

"Eggs in the sink, don't spit on it when you brush your teeth."

"I'll do my best."

Astrid waited rather calmly for him to strip down to the silken lingerie hidden beneath his clothes, eyeing the red material straining over his cock with a hungry gaze before reaching for the toy drawer.

"Bend over."

Hiccup gulped, turning before Astrid selected a toy and bending to rest his forearms on the bed. She pulled the toy down to expose his backside, ran a hand over the curve before landing a sound _smack!_ against him. Hiccup jolted with a groan, heat burning in his groin at the thrill of pain. Oily lubricant drizzled over his ass, Astrid's fingers collecting and massaging it against his quivering muscle before she pressed in.

"Guhhh" was all the sound he could make, trying not to wriggle impatiently as Astrid fingered him open, not giving him the prostate stimulation he desperately craved.

"Breathe out babe."

He complied, drawing in another sharp breath when he felt a slim flared plug breach him, pushing in until he squeezed around the base to keep it in. Hiccup couldn't help but clench and contract his muscles, groaning in pleasure when the tip brushed the nerve bundle inside him. He owed Astrid big for introducing him to _that_ aspect of sex.

"Stay like that for me."

Hiccup waited, hips canted up at the same angle while Astrid rooted around some more in their toy drawer. Silk brushed his back, made him shudder. That material affected him so easily, made him compliant as Astrid asked for his hands, used the silken strip to tie them behind his back.

"Safe word if you want to stop, or if you want your hands free."

His cock throbbed needily, shamelessly aroused by Astrid. From coffee shop dork to learning sexual deviancy from this wild girl who liked leather... it was an evolution he had certainly enjoyed being a part of.

More silk covered his eyes, tied behind his head to heighten his other senses. Just to torture him further, Astrid trailed a strip of material over his back as best she could around his bound arms, leaving Hiccup shivering as goosebumps broke out in its wake. The tickling went away, almost cruelly replaced by the whistle of something moving through air quickly, the guttural sound of the riding crop meeting the top of one thigh.

"Fuck!"

Astrid waited, gave Hiccup time to ask her to stop. His whole body convulsed as a pleasant burn spread from where the crop hit, felt a mark raise on his skin and the contractions pushed the plug in his ass against his prostate.

All in all, Astrid's fun and games were making him cross-eyed, leaving him bound and blind and bursting with need. The next crack landed across his ass cheek, the same chain reaction of pain and heat and plug-touching repeating as Astrid whipped his backside until he was nearly sobbing, hips undulating in search of the climax lingering just out of reach. He begged Astrid for more, needing to come so badly it _hurt._

Softer hands rubbed over his abused ass, pressed against the plug and Hiccup wept, unable to do anything but struggle and plead until Astrid rolled him over almost violently, tugged the front of his lingerie down and swallowed his cock in one smooth motion. He bucked, Astrid's hot mouth and his swollen cock a match made in Valhalla as she pinned his rutting hips.

"Gods Astrid- fuck!"

He came before he could warn her, but thankfully Astrid took it in stride as Hiccup keened, the constant stimulation and arousal of the evening finally getting a blissful outlet. Astrid licked him clean, let his softening cock fall against his stomach as he panted.

"Roll over so I can untie you?"

With some difficulty, Hiccup rolled back onto his front. Astrid undid the knot on his wrists, let his hands fall free and his shoulders sang in relief. His blindfold fell away next, vision suddenly flooding his mind as he pushed up on shaking arms, twisted to look at Astrid.

"Take off your clothes."

Astrid obeyed his low, breathy words quickly, skirt hitting the ground, t-shirt and bra following. Hiccup ignored the sting along his backside, his thighs as he stood, relishing the warm ache and the feeling of fullness the plug gave him still.

"Now what?"

Impatient and eager, Astrid was all too willing to let Hiccup pull out the leather cuffs. Rounded and softly lined, they restrained without leaving bruises or marks on ones wrists. He cuffed her to the bedframe, ran his hands over heated skin and lifted her legs, planting her feet on the bed with knees high and thighs spread.

"Gorgeous."

"Get a move on!"

Hiccup retrieved his own selection of toys, lubing a shorter, thicker plug Astrid loved and working it into her cute butt. She rolled her hips, savouring the toy and seeking the satisfaction she had been denied all night. Astrid had probably had quite enough of vibrator toys that evening, settled for slipping a stimulator on his finger. It was small, dotted with little fronds that stuck out. His mouth descended on her chest, sucking a swollen nipple into his mouth as his equipped finger slid inside her.

Astrid cried out, near-wailing at the dual pressire and pleasure, Hiccup distantly noting the sound of her struggling against her cuffs to touch him but those hands were going nowhere fast. Teeth tugged at her breast, finger moving faster until Astrid finally shattered, whole body wracked with shudders as she climaxed at last. He slowed his movements as she came down. Allowed Astrid to slowly recover as he should have.

"You want freeing?"

"Nope. Fuck me like this!"

Hiccup pushed down his briefs again and gave his cock a few helpful tugs, felt it swell in his hand and Astrid arched her hips in invitation. They had had the usual sexual health tests for monogamy, so Hiccup was free to place his naked cock inside Astrid's scorching heat. She whined and swore as she was filled, Hiccup no better as he sampled the loose, soft wetness of her post-climax, pliant and ready and oh-so-eager.

"Fu-uuu-ck! Don't tease me Hiccup, need you..."

Despite their recent climaxes, both of them were still ridiculously turned on. Hiccup's ass burned with her liberal use of the crop and his prostate tingled and rubbed with every flex of his hips, sending lightning along his nerves to centre in his groin, where a needy Astrid met each thrust with her own. Her legs wrapped up around his hips, ensuring Hiccup couldn't go far as though he would even think of escaping her molten desire.

Astrid repeated his name like a prayer, a mantra as be fucked her, leant down and ran his tongue up her neck, bit teasingly on a sensitive ear, down again to return the favour of biting her collarbone. Astrid bucked and pitched in response, head thrown back to moan in that way that the neighbours would probably complain about tomorrow. If she had use of her hands, Hiccup expected he would have lines of fire glowing down his back from her nails before they clutched at his whipped ass, pulling him closer.

"G-gonna come again, fuck!"

Hiccup ensured Astrid's orgasm was as potent as could be, shifting her legs higher for a better angle and rubbing at her clit, watching muscles pull tight as sweaty skin flushed, Astrid's swollen lips parted to allow those exquisite sounds out.

Feeling her spasm and clench around his shaft, Hiccup buried himself deep for a last few thrusts before spilling with a low grunt, hips jerking to sustain the high before he fell limp against Astrid and pushed himself off before she complained he was crushing her.

"A little help here babe?"

Hiccup unlocked her wrists, got them both a couple of damp towels to clean up with. Their bed was a mess of toys and lube and bodily fluids, toys used that evening dumped in a pile to be cleaned before they got put away. Hiccup felt the emptiness fade the longer he relaxed post-coital and cosy with Astrid.

They put on pyjamas, retrieved their desserts from the fridge and cuddled up to watch a movie. Hiccup shifted as his backside twinged, and Astrid cooed an apology for if she had been too rough.

"Don't be daft. I knew I was in for a wild ride."

-HTTYD-

**Finally finished after a bunch of FF errors slowed me down. Fucking thing.**


End file.
